Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{11}{17}+13\dfrac{1}{17} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{11}{17}} + {13} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {13} + {\dfrac{11}{17}} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{11}{17}} + {\dfrac{1}{17}}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{12}{17}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{12}{17}$